It is known to connect a threaded member in place relative to the surface of a panel or other component (referred to herein as the “fastened component”) by extending an elongated male fastening element such as a threaded bolt or the like through a hole in the fastened component and engaging a mating structure at the far side of the fastened component. By way of example only, the mating structure may be a rotatable nut or a component such as a panel or the like with a female opening for receipt and engagement with the fastening element. By tightening down the fastening element, the fastened component and the underlying mating structure are drawn together so as to be held in a secure relation to one another. While such an arrangement provides a secure connection, the fastened component may experience a substantial level of compression as pressure is applied by the fastening element. In severe situations, such compression may cause structural or cosmetic damage to the fastened component.
It is known to use supporting sleeve inserts to act as compression limiters at the interior of the opening in the fastened component. Such sleeve inserts may be useful in preventing over compression of the fastened component. A sleeve insert also may be used to maintain a gap between the fastened component and the underlying mating structure. While sleeve inserts may provide a useful function, such elements do not provide any stabilizing load across the upper surface of the fastened component during connection. An independent cylindrical sleeve also typically requires a separate installation step at the time of connection. An improved compression limiting connection assembly which provides a stabilizing load across the upper surface of the fastened component while avoiding surface damage due to over-tightening would thus provide a desirable improvement over the current art.